


GOOD JOB, PABLO!

by MA_R18_LE, R_ATIN



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Eventual Smut, M/M, PWP without Porn, Pablowjob, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Romance, SB19 - Freeform, YouTube Live, pablo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MA_R18_LE/pseuds/MA_R18_LE, https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_ATIN/pseuds/R_ATIN
Summary: Sejun changes his Social Media display name to "Pablo", and Stell found the perfect way to use it against Sejun.
Relationships: Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/John Paulo Nase | Sejun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	GOOD JOB, PABLO!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! It's Anne (@lefabgeek) and Marble (@dearstelljun) and this is our first collab.  
> This short fic was inspired from a scene during yesterday's YT Live, where Stell teased Sejun about "Pablo's" surname. Check out the tweet for the reference video. Hope you enjoy!

Sejun had been busy. He had kept himself absorbed with pre-promotion and social media updates in the eve of the release of their debut album. In fact, he had very little sleep, if you would count the 30-minute power nap he took on his way to their office this morning. There were dim circles in his under eyes which he vaguely attempted to conceal with makeup. His immodest and constant yawns had likewise begged for the attention of his co-members, and it didn't go unnoticed by his boyfriend, Stell. 

Unfortunately, Sejun was too preoccupied and lightheaded to even pay heed to the already-frowning younger lover beside him. Subtly giggling, Stell fished his phone out of his jacket's pocket and sent Sejun a quick message. 

**_"Pablo."_ **

**_"Pablo!"_ **

**_"Pablo!!!"_ **

Sejun who had always been forgetful of putting his phone on silent, was startled by the three consecutive loud dings indicating Messenger notifications. Being dozy as he was, he lazily reached for his phone on the table in front of the office couch where he slumped his body on upon arrival, not too long of an hour ago. 

With one eye closed, he unlocked his phone only to see three messages from Stell. He darted his look on his boyfriend who was sitting not too far from him on a single couch. By the way Stell stupidly smiled at him when their eyes met, Sejun knew his lover was up to something which he was so eager to know about. 

Sejun meekly opened Stell’s messages and his brows curled in the middle, varying from confusion to frustration. Apart from calling out Sejun as “ **_Pablo_ **” for three successive times, there was nothing more to it. Except for the fact that Stell seemed to have called him out with urgency at the third time, he could tell from the way Stell used exclamation points. He smiled, remembering that he changed his Twitter display name to “Pablo” just last night. 

Now he couldn’t help but wonder why his boyfriend now seemed to grow fond of calling him that. 

Confusion flashed on his face as he started typing “ **_Bakit_ **?” and sent it to Stell who was still mischievously smiling while looking at him. 

**_“Pablo Job.”_ **

Sejun’s endearing smile all but was wiped away from his face. His eyes bulged and his mouth was practically on the floor before he so furiously glared daggers at his boyfriend who suddenly cooped up in his seat, pursing his lips and attempting to feign innocence. Sejun clearly did not fall for such trap. He would have readily thrown his phone at Stell, had not their Ate Rose called them all out at the set to finally start filming their YouTube Live. 

Sejun let out a deep sigh and vigorously shook his limbs. While he was obviously still drowsy, Stell’s messages certainly placed a vicious kick into his gut that stirred his wits out of his body. 

* * *

With all the uncomfortable feelings Stell had inflicted on Sejun through that stupid pun, he tried hard to veer away all his thoughts and decided to just focus on their live, being extra peppy and active. But Stell sitting just right next to him made his situation worse. The proximity was making him hot and fiercely bothered that he could barely keep his hands to himself. 

In the middle of his hard-earned distraction from his unnecessary thoughts, Sejun didn’t expect Josh to bring up the topic that caught him off-guard. The moment Josh called him Juan Pablo, he felt like his face heated up. He internally wished Stell not to say anything or else he’d be absolutely fucked up. But his naughty boyfriend didn’t want to grant his wishful thinking as Stell suddenly blurted out. 

**_“_ ** **_Anong_** ** _apelyido_** ** _ni_ ** **_Pablo?”_ **

Their three other members might have seemed oblivious to that little inside joke that Stell so shamelessly declared for the world to hear. But Sejun caught it loud and clear, and if not for the camera filming their every word and move, he would have smacked Stell right there and then. Yet Sejun was very well aware that apart from the embarrassment and disbelief he felt and that which he had been trying to hold back, something else was brewing, somewhere between his legs. 

He decided to throw sharp glances at Stell, silently wishing he would stop teasing him for a while, as he definitely was growing restless, as well as making it uncomfortably tight for his pants. Sejun seemed to feel relieved, assuming Stell had finally understood the struggle he had been putting him in. 

Not long after, they had successfully wrapped their YouTube live and went on their separate ways after clearing the entire set out. Josh and Ken left with one of their company cars while Justin had been fetched by his Kuya Yani, leaving Stell and Sejun behind. 

* * *

**_“_ ** **_Alam_** ** _mo_** ** _ikaw_ ** **_,”_ ** Sejun irritably castigated Stell the moment they got inside the car, whacking his boyfriend’s leg with a firm slap that made him yelp. The younger man pouted while caressing his leg before faking a string of sobs which, unfortunately, melted Sejun’s resolve right away. Sejun sighed. ** _“_ ** **_Siraulo_** ** _ka_** ** _talaga_ ** **_.”_ **

Stell’s face instantly lit up, his eyebrows bobbing up and down as he leaned closer to Sejun. The older man tried to move back but miserably failed, realizing he had no further space as he felt his back flattened against the interior of their car. **_“_ ** **_Luh_** ** _,_** ** _ano_** ** _namang_** ** _ginawa_** ** _ko_** ** _sa'yo_ ** **_ha,_ ** **_Pabloooo_ ** **_?”_ **

Stell traced the tip of his nose along the shell of Sejun’s ear, making the latter tremble mildly and wince at the sensation that formed knots in his belly. 

**_“Hindi_ ** **_ka_** ** _talaga_** ** _titigil_** ** _diyan_** ** _sa_** ** _kalokohan_** ** _mo ,_** ** _ano_ ** **_?”_ **He scolded clumsily, his own voice betraying his intentions. He was stuttering in breathy whispers, involuntarily tickling Stell’s fancy even more so. And to be honest, Sejun no longer intended to hold back the heat blooming under his abdomen. 

Stell started darting his tongue and drawing a moist outline on Sejun’s earlobe, teasing. **_“Gusto_** ** _mo_** ** _ba_** ** _talaga_** ** _akong_** ** _tumigil?_** ** _Hmmm?”_ **He murmured, his tepid breaths swirling inside his boyfriend’s ear. Sejun was already feeling dizzy from the heat and his heartbeat started racing. 

**_“_ ** **_Ayaw_** ** _mo_** ** _talaga_** ** _? Final_** ** _na_ ** **_?”_ **Stell whispered, pressing wet kisses along Sejun’s jaw in between kitten licks. Sejun bit his tongue to stifle his moans. 

****

**_“I said shut up,_** ** _Stell_** ** _. Or else...”_ ** Sejun tried hard to sound firm and unaffected by Stell’s sinful teasing, when in fact it was becoming uncomfortable for him, given the growing lump in between his thighs. 

**_“Or else_** ** _ano_** ** _,_** ** _Sejun_ ** **_?”_ ** Stell showed no signs of turning back, instead moved even closer, pressing his body onto his boyfriend’s. His lips curved on the side when he felt Sejun’s sudden grip at the side of his waist, crumpling the navy green jacket he’s wearing. 

Stell inched further, barring any sort of air nor space between them. Stell’s one hand started roaming, until he reached Sejun’s nape. He pulled him closer to his face, their minty breaths fanning against their faces. Sejun let out a small gasp as Stell’s lips crashed against his without warning. The kiss was anything but chaste yet it wasn’t long before Stell pulled away from his boyfriend’s mouth, a thread of saliva dribbled at the corner of his lips and Stell licked it ever sensually so, making Sejun shudder at the sight. 

The nook of Stell's mouth slowly arched into a playful smirk as he watched his boyfriend’s Adam’s apple jerked inside his throat. He took pleasure watching this Sejun, not their stern and finicky group leader in the eyes of everyone, but his powerless and frail boyfriend whose eyes were ridden with the same thirst as his. 

**_“_ ** **_Sejun_** ** _, you were saying?”_ ** Stell purred, ever so persistent with his tempting game, like he always was. This was clearly not the first time that he played impishly toward Sejun but he still liked seeing his boyfriend’s reaction, flustered and obviously suffering internally. 

Much to Stell’s delight, Sejun’s eyes shifted from the look of a humble prey, to one that was driven, one that was bold, and predatory. He started leaning closer to Stell, his arms resting atop the backrest while his other cradled around Stell’s waist, locking the younger man within. Stell choked his protests and trapped them inside his throat. 

**_“_ ** **_Luluhod_** ** _talaga_** ** _ako_** ** _sa_** ** _harap_** ** _mo. Right here. Right now.”_ ** Stell’s eyes widened after hearing what Sejun’s words, but recovered almost immediately. 

****

**_“Hmm, exciting.”_ ** After his boyfriend’s remark, Stell felt even more pumped up and animated. 

**_“Damn it. I don’t care where we are anymore.”_ ** Feeling defeated and betrayed by his body’s reaction, Sejun pursed his lips and faced his boyfriend who gazed back at him with lust-ridden eyes. He exhaled audibly, his breath fanning Stell’s face. **_“_ ** **_Humanda_** ** _ka_** ** _talaga_ ** **_,_** ** _Ajero_ ** **_.”_ **

And without a hitch, Sejun let his hands slide from Stell’s shoulder to his broad chest and all the way down to his torso. He stopped when his hands reached the waistband of the jeans Stell wore. Sejun grinned smugly as he watched Stell bulked his head from the armrest in alarm and disbelief as the older lover started undoing the button and zipper of his pants. He could feel Stell squirming under his touch, wanting it as badly as he did, if not more. 

**_“Y-you really want this? Here?”_ **Stell mumbled, keeping his voice low and breathy while exchanging looks between him and the driver. 

Sejun smirked and stopped, withdrawing his hand from Stell’s lap but before he could completely do so, Stell’s hand quickly grabbed and placed it back to its rightful spot. Stell knew better than to hold back. Any attempt to suppress the building heat in his groin would be deemed futile, not at this point where his cock had already swelled into its glorious length. 

**_“Damn it. Why did you stop? Touch me. Please.”_ ** Stell, all self-control surrendered, begged for his lover’s touch. He knew that while he started this game, he was also well-aware that once Sejun stepped up his game too, he would unquestionably end up hot, panting and restless inside the car, with Kuya Yuri driving on the front. 

But he didn’t want to think about anything else anymore. Not when he was aching so much and he, for sure, would not let Sejun go without having his lips wrapped around his throbbing cock. No matter where they were. No matter who they were with. 

And that was enough consent for Sejun to start palming again the growing lump on Stell’s pants, more forceful and hungrier this time. 

**_“F-_ ** **_fuck.._** ** _Sejun_** ** _,_** ** _si_** ** _Kuya_** ** _Yuri...”_ ** Stell gasped. **_“Dahan dahan_** ** _lang_** ** _baka_** ** _makita_** ** _or_** ** _marinig_** ** _tayo_ ** **_.”_ **

Sejun huffed, disregarding Stell’s warning look. ** _“_ ** **_Ginusto_** ** _mo_** ** _‘to_** ** _diba_ ** **_?”_ **

In one swift motion, Sejun hooked his fingers against the strap of Stell's boxers and his boyfriend’s cock twitched as it sprang free. A lewd hum escaped from Sejun’s lips as his eyes basked at the enticing sight before him, admiring Stell’s sex in all angles. 

Stell placed a hand over his mouth to withhold whatever whimper wished to crawl out of his throat, as Sejun’s strong and warm hand firmly enclosed around his cock. **_“Shit.”_ ** Stell managed to spit the curse out, though with much strain, as Sejun began expertly pumping him. The older man went off his seat and squeezed himself between Stell’s legs, cautiously so. Once he was settled in his position, Stell pried his legs wider, his body trembling in pleasure and want. 

Sejun continued stroking in jest, marveling at the size and color of Stell’s cock, before he slowly dipped his head down, bringing his face closer to Stell’s now-leaking sex. Sejun hungrily licked his lips as he prepared to descend, breathing warm air on it while reeling on its musky scent. 

**_“So pretty.”_ ** Sejun briefly tossed one last glance at Stell’s twisted face, before finally parting his lips, his hand guiding the cock into his willing mouth. 

Stell groaned as the moist heat of Sejun’s mouth gently wrapped around the head of his dick, his tongue twirling around it while moaning at the same time. The faint pulsations flooded Stell with a surge of pleasure that slithered all over his body. 

**_“F-fuck..._ ** **_Sejun_ ** **_.”_ **Stell cursed a bit louder, and whether Kuya Yuri had been curious enough to bother checking up what was happening, Stell no longer cared. Sejun, meanwhile, took that as a cue to swallow Stell’s whole length deeper until he felt it crash at the roof of his throat. It wasn't long before Sejun was already dipping his head up and down along Stell’s shaft at a consistent pace. 

Stell’s finger found themselves raking against Sejun’s scalp, coiling against the knot of his boyfriend’s man-bun. Stell wanted more, he was already so close! He yanked Sejun’s head a little harder, pushing him even further into his dick. Whether Sejun had been gagging on his enormous length, his boyfriend did not falter nor object. 

**_“_ ** **_Sejun_ ** **_, I’m...ah, close. Fuck.”_ **The heat had built and crawled up Stell’s cock as his moans grew louder until he reached his peak. Sejun stretched his mouth and swallowed further as Stell squeezed his eyes shut as he was driven over the edge. Tensing and contorting into wreck as strings of sticky white spilled from his cock while Sejun sucked harder and sipped all the substance shooting down his throat. 

Stell felt his whole body tremble with aftershocks after his massive orgasm. He loosened his grip on Sejun’s hair as he slumped his back on the car seat, restless and panting. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined himself cumming inside their company car. Sejun, meanwhile, remained on his knees, head still buried on Stell’s lap, chest heaving and struggling to stand up. Blame it on the hard-on he’s trying to endure beneath his tightening pants. 

After regaining a bit of his strength, Sejun managed to look up at his boyfriend who was already staring down at him, flashing a smile that screamed satisfaction. **_“You always taste divine, Stell. Fuck.”_ **

Stell bent down to reach his lover, too close that Sejun thought for a moment that Stell would kiss him, judging by the way he looked admirably on his lips. He closed his eyes and waited for Stell’s lips to crash on his but he just felt thumb brushing his lips to the corner of his mouth, wiping the smear of cum that remained unlicked by Sejun’s tongue. 

**_“_** ** _Pablo.._** ** _”_ ** Stell whispered breathily on Sejun’s ear, sending shivers to the latter. ** _“Good job.”_ **

Sejun clicked his tongue and struggled to rise on his knees, feeling wobbly and a little numb, thanks to the confined space, or lack thereof. He reached for Stell’s hands that readily extended to his, guiding him back on their seat. 

After a few fleeting moments of stillness inside the car, Stell cleared his throat. 

**_“_** ** _Kuya_** ** _Yuri,”_ ** Stell began, and their friendly driver quickly peered at him from the rear-view mirror. **_“Sa_** ** _bahay_** ** _ni_** ** _Sejun_** ** _na_** ** _po_** ** _tayo_** ** _dumeretso_** ** _. Dun_** ** _na_** ** _rin_** ** _po_** ** _ako_** ** _bababa_ ** **_.”_ **

The two men both agreed with a nod before another moment of silence rolled by. 

Sejun looked at Stell with a gentle frown on his face. **_“_ ** **_Bakit_** ** _?_** ** _Anong_** **_gagawin_** ** _mo_** ** _sa_** ** _bahay_** ** _namin_** ** _?”_ **

With a glint of mischief in Stell’s eyes, he pointed a finger at the obvious tent in Sejun’s pants and smirked. **_“I_** ** _don't_** ** _want to be rude by just letting THAT unattended.”_ **

And that was all it took for Sejun’s ears to start heating up once again, as more obscene thoughts sieged his mind that was still reeling in lust. He wasn’t finished trying to catch his breath when he fondly gazed at Stell, not even once losing its hunger. They smiled at each other, knowing neither of them are done just yet. 


End file.
